dalmaziafandomcom-20200215-history
Dalmatian Language course
LESSON 1. ALPHABET Dalmatian language uses latin alphabeth with 27 letters. A B C D E F G GH I J K L M N O P R S T U V Z LESSON 2. -personal pronouns Personal pronouns sg. 1. Ju - I 2. Te - thou 3. Jal - he 3.f. Jala - she pl.1. Nu - we 2. Vu - you 3. Jali - they 3.f. Jale - they(females) Examples : Jal fatikuo in kampe. - He works in field. Te anduo in skol. - You are going in school. Nu avaime la baka. - We have the cow. Ju viva in un cituot . I live in a city. LESSON 3. - verbs Verbs in dalmatian language conjugate according to gender and number . Some verbs are irregular. Verb to be ( saite ) 1.ju sai 2.te sante 3.jal sant / jala sant 1.nu saime 2.vu saite 3.jali sant For unliving things is used indefinite pronoun kost / koste ( this / that ) Examples : Jal sant el jomno bun. - He is a good man. Koste sant un samur. - This is a donkey. Nu saime in la kuosa. - We are in the house. majority of regular verbs have singular ending -uo , and plural in first person - aime , 2. -aite , 3.-uo Examples: El favro fabrikuo la katainta. - The smith is making the chain. La femia vanduo i fasuli. - Woman is selling beans. Vu baite vain in ustaraja. - You are drinking vine in tavern. Past continuos time is formed with ending -aja or -ua , and past finished with pronoun joi/jai ( bio ) and ending -ait or -uat Examples: Jal favluaja - He was speaking. Te andait - You gone away. Kost joi fenait. - This is finished. future tense is formed with pronoun fuot ( would be ) and ending -uora or -ajora imperatives are formed with ending - ai / -uoi for singular and -aite / -uoite for plural participles are formed with - and ending Examples: Ju fuot zer in cituot adias. - Today I would go to city. Taljuoi main un fiata de pun. - Cut for me a slice of bread ! Jal viveja fatikuand pesunt. He lived hard working. Some often used verbs: Favular - to speak Fatikur - to work Mancur - to eat Bar - to drink Fabrikur - to make Taljur - to cut Maknur - to grind Prekur - to ask , to pray Domandur - to demand Klamur - to call Kredro - to believe LESSON 4. -some often used phrases Buna dai ! - Good day ! Buna siara ! - Good day Bun desmun ! - Good morning ! Bun viaspro ! -Good evening ! Buna nuat ! - Good night ! Mi naum sant ... - My name is ... Du andu te sante ? - From where you are ? Ju sai de Spalato . - I am from Spalato. Ju sai Dalmot. - I am Dalmatian. Jo te viva ? - Where you live ? Ju potuo a faular in langa Dalmot. - I can speak in Dalmatian language. Ju potuo kapar. - I understand. Sai. - Yes. Na. - No. LESON 5. - adjectives Adjectives are used to closely describe the noun. Adjectives can be defined and undefined. Defined adjectives are used together with preposition un . Primjer: Maur kun. - Big dog. Koste sant un maur bun. - This is very good. Koste sant un bial fiaur. - It is so beautiful flover. Some often used adjectives: Maur - big Pedlo - small Doir - hard Mual - soft Pesunt - heavy Fazil - easy Dezun - hungry Sait - thirsty Kontiant - content Amaluot - sick Fuart - strong Debol - weak Bial - beautiful LESSON 6. - some useful words Food Pun - bread Kuarne - meat Kis - chesse Butir - butter Mil - honey Juv - egg Turta - cake dolk - sweet Un fiata de pun - slice of bread Drink Jakva - water Vain - vine Kafe - coffe Lat - milk Fruit Puajn - apple Paira - pear Kris - cherry Faika - fig Milaun - watermellon Nauk - wallnut Drukno - peach Joiva - grapes Cereals Grun - grain Spaika - wheat Vuarz - barley Mail - millet Fasul - bean Fua - broad bean Cic - chickpeas Furniture and household items Katrajda - chair Maiza - table Ljat - bed Lenzul - bed sheet Kusain - pillow Finiastra - window Puarta - door Botaila - bottle Bokuola - jug Mezul - glass Fuark - fork Clothes Kamaisa - shirt Bragaun - pants buaike - boots Relations Njena - mother Tuota - father Frutro - brother Seraura - sister Feil - son Felja - daughter Fejustro - grandson Naul - uncle Amia - aunt niapto - nephew LESSON 7. - numbers 1-join 2 - doi 3 - tra 4 - kuatro 5 - cenk 6 - si 7 - siapto 8 - uapto 9 - nu 10 - dik 11 - jonko 12 - dotko 13 - tretko 14 - kuarko 15 - cenko 16 - setko 17 dik siapto 18 - dik uapto 19 - dik nu 20 - venc 21 - venc join 22 - venc doi 23 - venc tra ... 30 - trianta 31 - trianta join 40 - kuaranta 50 - sinkonta 60 - setuonta 70 - siaptuanta 80 - uaptuanta 90 - nuanta 100 - ciant 101 - ciant join 200 - doiziant 300 - tra ciant 400 - kuatro ciant 500 - cenk ciant 600 - seziant 700 - siapto ciant 800 - uapto ciant 900 - nu ciant 1000 - mel 2000 - doi mel Ordinal numbers are formed with ending - to or -t with exception 1. 1. - prein 2. - doito 3. - treto 4. - kuatrot 5. cenkto 6.seto 7.siaptot 8. - uaptot 9. -nuto 10. - dikto 11. - jonkot 12.- dotkot 20. - vencto 21. - venc prein Category:Dalminizam Category:Dalmatian language